


Following Orders

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Disobeying Orders, Dominance, F/M, Orders, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: Her Chat started approaching her in a slow and dangerous manner, as if a wild beast was hunting his prey. He bent closer to her face and then exhaled into her reddened ear the words she didn't expect to hear





	Following Orders

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hello everyone! This one-shot was kept on our computer for quite a while now. Today we’ve noticed it in one of the folders and decided to upload it here. Actually, we don’t remember what exactly we wanted to write, maybe it had to be a chaptered story? We really don’t remember. BUT! We do remember what song helped us to imagine the scene that is depicted here    
> “Sense of Humor” by Darren Hayes.   
> So, we think we will leave it the way it is now, because we liked how it turned out  We hope you will enjoy reading it too.   
> Reviews are always welcome!

**Following Orders**

He wasn’t against it. No. For some unknown reason he even liked the way she ordered him around here and there. During those moments he felt needed and trusted. Maybe it wasn’t the best way of showing his affection and loyalty, but every time she told him to do anything, happiness filled his whole being. It was as if he could be a better man in her eyes.

Several years later his vision of things changed a little. She remained the same stoic and proud heroine, who loved ordering him around. Yes, now he felt as if she really liked doing it, using his sense of responsibility and the unique feelings he had developed for her. But now he didn’t have that warm sensation in his heart, when the orders came out of her mouth. How could she be so cold, when he tried doing anything for her?

One more year passed by and he started thinking that only the falling of the sky was able to help him show her his true motives of following her never-ending orders. But of course, the sky didn’t hurry to his rescue. And so one day, he decided that it was the right time of making the change of heart.

She didn’t expect him being so unresponsive. He didn’t rash to follow her order, which was said more in a habit than in necessity. Paris needed their heroes that very moment, but the black cat of misfortune wasn’t in mood of fulfilling his duties. Instead of that, he turned to his beautiful but raging with fury partner and looked at her the way she had never seen him before. A silent gulp could be heard on the rooftop the heroes were standing on. She didn’t recognize her loyal and obedient Chat in the young man, who was standing in front of her with those serious and penetration eyes, that were directed right into her soul. For a moment she thought that he wanted her to understand something important, but the next instant the change in his behavior frustrated her to fear. Her Chat started approaching her in a slow and dangerous manner, as if a wild beast was hunting his prey.

“Chat?” she didn’t recognize her own voice – it was so unsteady and nervous. She unintentionally made a little step back, when he rose before her eyes all tall and mysterious. His bright green eyes of a predator were burning a hole in her. And she felt it physically. He didn’t act as his usual self at all. But for some unknown reason she had no power to fight back his real engaging eyes and that playful smirk.

He bent closer to her face and then exhaled into her reddened ear the words, she didn’t expect to hear.

“Next time add “please” to your orders, my Lady.”

She clenched her fists in embarrassment. It was not because he made her realize her own mistakes in using his good will, but because the wind brought his unique scent to her nostrils. And the scent was attractive. And it scared her even more than the current close proximity of their bodies. Right now she felt like a little trembling insect instead of being the legendary Lady Bug. 

He ended the little conversation easily by making a graceful jump backwards and a deep bow of respect to her. The next moment he left the roof to save Paris from another monster, never forgetting to wink at his Lady before doing so. And she stood there all alone, begging her heart to stop pumping like crazy. Chat had changed and for the first time he had the upper hand when leaving. It was unbelievable and she didn’t know what to do. Her position of an unconditional leader started to shake right under her feet.  But another cry for help brought her thoughts to reality. She had to save her city from the evil right now. The problem with Chat could wait till later. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Thank you for reading! We hope to get your reviews. See ya in the next story!


End file.
